Delirious
by Ginevraahhhh
Summary: A moment shared between Harry and Ginny, set between OOTP and HBP


**Delirious.**

**So yeah, just a little one shot between my favourite parings inspired by Ed Sheeran's Kiss me. **

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. The characters and universe are Jo's. 

It was Mum's birthday and I was feeling pretty tipsy; Fred and George had gotten into the Adults booze and nicked some for us all. By the sounds of the Adults in the kitchen they hadn't noticed, most of us were sat playing a few muggle drinking games at the table, but Harry was laid on the sofa on his own looking pretty morose. In my drunken state I decided I was confident enough to stroll over, stumbling a little, to sit down and put his legs across my lap.

"What's up with you face ache?" I said smiling. He laughed a little.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Good." I smiled again and pulled my red hair out of my bobble; it was too tight and was seriously irritating me.

"I've been good tonight haven't I?" Harry asked me, pulling a stand of my hair a little.

"Yeah, you've been a laugh. I'm proud of you." I prodded his knee. I went to shake my hair off my face but ended up smacking my head on the back of the sofa. Harry thought this was really funny, so did I if I'm honest.

"Gin, you are such an idiot!" he laughed.

We laid in silence for a few moments, looking at each other, were I sober I would have thought that this was something quite intense, but it wasn't, it was just sweet. Harry lifted his legs and swung round in to a sitting position, and proceeded to swing my legs over his lap. I was taken by surprise so I made a very unattractive "Oooph" noise.

"That's Better." He said, hugging my knees. "Did I hear you say too Ron you are going to bed soon?"

"Yeah I might have too." I laughed.

"Go if you want, but I'm so comfy here that I think you should sleep on here with me."

I didn't need that much convincing.

"You know Harry M'boy? I'm rather comfy here too." We smiled at each other.

"Well upstairs you would have more room and covers."

"True, but I want to stay right here. Haha! I don't think I could get all the way upstairs anyway."

"Oh my god Ginny! Look at Hermione!" Harry half whispered half shouted.

My eyes darted to the brunette in the armchair, Merlin knows how long she had been there but she was passed out with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I burst into hysterics.

"We were playing 'Have you ever' how did Hermione get drunk?" I asked incredulously

"Nah she's a dark horse our Hermione." The way he said "our" made us seem like an even bigger family. It was nice.

Harry Looked down at me laid half across his lap, he scanned me up and down for a fraction of a second and pushed a pillow into my chest.

"Cover them up Gin." He said with a lopsided grin on his face, granted, my top was rather low cut and my boobs were making quite the appearance but Harry was the only person who had told me to cover them. My mother actually showed me off to Tonks. "Ooooh my baby girl is all grown up!" she had said.

"Nahh, they look good for once I'm gonna leave them out." I said picking up the pillow and putting it behind my head. He just laughed.

And for the first time in the whole that we had known each other, we had a real conversation. He told me stories about when he was little and I told him about my family, the ones he didn't know anyway. We laughed mostly, but occasionally we would tell sad stories and my heart broke a little for him after all he's been through. He asked me questions and genuinely seemed interested in me, he wanted to know me.

During our conversation, before I knew what was happening, I was sat up with Harry's arm around me and my head on his shoulder, and his head resting on mine. I looked around the back room and realized that everyone had gone. Harry must have noticed as well because he enchanted my Mum's record player to play music, songs we both knew and loved.

"I love this song!" I said excitedly.

"Same! Sing it with me?" He asked.

"Ok. I'll sound rubbish though, I've been drinking."

"Who cares?"

We sang songs together for the next 5 hours, not moving, singing them each other. Sometimes I'd stop and just listen to him singing; sometimes Harry would stop to listen to me.

"Tell me if you're going to fall asleep Gin. Then I can go to sleep"

"You can sleep if you want Harry."

"No. You have to go to sleep first."

I snuggled closer to him, my hand was balled up on his chest, and he let his touch mine.

I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never had before in my life. It wasn't butterflies and it wasn't sick from the drink, I can't even describe it. It was the same as butterflies but if they weren't moving, they weren't excited or scared; they were content, and asleep. Just laid there.

Then he fell asleep, every time he took a breath my head would rise and fall with chest. I laid there for a minute, and then I lifted my head, kissed his cheek and went to sleep.

I was so happy I was delirious.


End file.
